The Absurdity of Potter
by Duana
Summary: Why was Potter ignoring him? Potter had no right to ignore him! He was a Malfoy and a Malfoy was never ignored! Slash.


Disclaimer: Jo's, not mine. I just like to play in her world.

Warnings: Nothing much for me. Kissing and frottage, probably limes instead of lemons. Some swearing?

AN: Okay, so this little smutlet just jumped in my head and refused to leave until I had written it. Since I had written it, I also decided to post it. I'm considering lengthening it but I'm not sure where to go with it. If you think of anything you would like to happen, let me know... please ^_^

**AN: Now edited for your reading convenience.**

**The Absurdity of Potter**

Eighth year. This time last year Draco would have sneered at the mere idea of another year at school. Now, after having lived through the turmoil of a war and of having his home invaded, the idea of a peaceful catch-up year was rather welcome.

Every morning he had woken up to for the last four months, he had silently thanked Harry Potter for destroying the Dark Lord and saving Draco's life – not once but twice during the final battle and most likely a third time as his family had been more than just out of favour with the Dark Lord. Not that he ever planned on telling Potter that. Just because he was grateful didn't mean he liked Potter any more than he ever had. Potter was still brash and reckless, with ugly glasses and the world's messiest hair.

The most unforgivable thing about Potter, though, was that despite being back at school for three weeks now, Potter still hadn't said a single thing to him. Well, except for two words, called across the Entrance Hall in the crush of students trying to reach the Great Hall.

"Malfoy! Catch!" they had been the only two words, shouted over several dozen heads. Draco's hand had automatically caught the item flying towards him and his eyes had flared wide and surprised as he looked down to see his old wand clenched in his fist. The wand Potter had stolen and used to defeat the Dark Lord.

By the time he looked back up, Potter had moved on, not even looking back to see Draco's reaction.

Since then, Draco hadn't run into Potter except for during classes and then Potter sat on the other side of the room with the Weasel and Granger. It was... annoying. Hogwarts simply didn't feel right without Potter and himself bickering. They had always fought, teased and insulted each other, a constant battle for dominance and getting one-up on the other. Now, Potter didn't even bother to glare at him.

Just who did Potter think he was? Who gave him the right to ignore Draco Malfoy? No one ignored Draco Malfoy! It was about time Potter paid him some more attention!

He just needed a plan, some way to make Potter look at him again. Not that he cared if Potter was looking at him, it just wasn't right that anybody didn't look at him. It wasn't like it bothered him that Potter didn't talk to him, he just wanted the entertainment that came from watching Potter get all flushed and passionate from anger. Yep, that was right. It wasn't that he liked seeing Potter flushed and passionate, he just like having a semi-worthy – not that Potter could ever resemble worthy, especially not compared to a Malfoy – duelling adversary. He liked sneering down at Potter, seeing the smaller boy square up to him and give as good as he got.

Granted he was a little more dubious about the actual duelling thing since the bathroom, he never would and never did expect Potter to be capable of such a thing. It had been the most terrifying and exhilarating feeling, fighting Potter, feeling the brunet's spell slice into him, feeling the cold, numb wash of shock as he fell, his warm blood as it poured out of him, feeling Potter's emerald eyes boring into him – flashing from the excitement of the duel to horror as he watched his enemy fall. Even through the horror in Potter's eyes, it was possible to still see his triumph at beating Draco, at beating Draco's Unforgivable.

Draco's eyes hadn't left Potter for a second as Snape emerged from the shadows to heal him. He had been able to read so many things in Potter's eyes at that moment, Potter's completely unguarded eyes. The most surprising thing at the time had been the lack of condemnation for the attempted use of an Unforgivable. Potter had looked both horrified and guilty but slightly amazed, fascinated, ashamed and proud of himself at the same time, then he had run from the room. No, perhaps the most surprising part had been the lack of malice in Potter's eyes as he had stood over a bleeding and gasping Draco.

Draco was sure that if Snape hadn't arrived when he did, Potter would have healed Draco only a moment later. What would have happened then? Oh, he knew how he would have most likely reacted... he would have thrown another spell the moment he could breath again. But what if... what if he hadn't? What if he had spoken with Potter..? Admitted the reason for his tears...

Draco shook his head slightly, there was no point thinking about it again. It was a thought that had haunted his mind for the last long year and had only taunted him more since Potter had saved his life, not once or twice but three times. The first time could have been passed off as repaying Draco for lying to his Aunt about Potter's identity. The third time hadn't had anything to do with actually saving Draco, just the hole world. The second time, though, while not as impressive as daring Fiendfyre or duelling a Dark Lord, had been done simply to save Draco. There had been nothing to repay, no reason for Potter to help him – he'd never given Potter a reason, quite the opposite in all honesty. So, why did he?

And why, after everything, was Potter now ignoring him?

It wasn't bloody right, Potter had no right to ignore him and he wouldn't be allowed to. Draco just needed a plan.

~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~

"Hey! Scar-head!" Draco called derisively, "Weaselette run off with _another _bloke, again?"

Okay, so it wasn't exactly an original plan. It was the same one he had been using since practically his first day at Hogwarts – after Potter refused to shake his hand (how dare he!). They were old insults though, not intended to really hurt, just get a rise and stop Potter from ignoring him. He was a Malfoy after all and no one ignored a Malfoy.

Potter turned around and stared at him in surprise for a moment, before his mouth twisted into a rather impressive smirk. Wait, that wasn't right. Potter was well, Potter. Potter didn't didn't smirk! Yet, he was and now he was walking cockily up to Draco. If it had been anyone but Potter, Draco might have even called it strutting.

It was Draco's turn to gape as Potter reached him and suddenly lunged forwards, pushing Draco against the wall as his one arm wrapped around Draco's waist and the other hand lent against the stone wall by his head.

"Why would I care about her, Drakey-poo?" Potter cooed, almost whispering into Draco's ear. Draco heard himself whimper slightly as Potter's groin push against his own, pressing him further into the wall as Potter's warm breath played teasingly over Draco's sensitive ear and neck. "You know you're the only one for me."

Before Draco could regain his composure enough to react, Potter was gone. The heat which had contrasted so strikingly with the chill of the stone wall behind his back, the pressure of Potter pressing against him, Potter's warm breath and strangely seductive tone... there one moment, completely gone the next.

"What the..." Draco gasped, looking around slightly wildly, trying and failing to spot where Potter had moved to.

"Drake?" Blaise asked, sounding as confused as Draco felt.

"I haven't got a clue." Draco answered the unspoken question from his friend, only noticing once he moved just how aroused he was.

What the hell had just happened?

~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~

Four days. It had been four days since Potter had pushed him up against the wall and cooed in his ear like a lover.

It had been four days since Potter had changed the game game they had played for years. Four days since Potter had turned him on, so suddenly and unexpectedly.

And it was unexpected. Sure, he had been fighting Potter for years, watching him, studying him. He would even admit – if only to himself – that he had masturbated to thoughts of Potter before. Not intentionally but there had been times when Potter's eyes would appear in the face of his fantasy lover or his voice would superimpose over the voice in his mind. He had never gotten hard just over Potter, though. He had just put it down to hormones and the like. Everybody had inappropriate fantasies occasionally, it just happened.

Getting hard over Potter pinning him to a wall was a first, though. Granted, Potter had never pinned him to a wall like that before, normally there was more violence and once even a hand around his throat. The way his body had submitted to Potter without his consent was also a first and Draco couldn't understand it. He had never been the submissive type. He liked being in control, knowing exactly what was going to happen and getting his own way. Bloody Potter always managed to muck things up for him.

It didn't really mean anything, it was just surprise and hormones. Just because he was gay, didn't mean he _liked_ Potter. He was ready for next time now, Potter wouldn't catch him off guard again because that was all it had been. He was surprised by Potter's daring. That was all.

And now, Potter was ignoring him again! How dare he? After everything and especially after... _that_... Potter had no right to ignore him! No one ignored him!

~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~

"Playing in the rain, Potty?" Draco sneered, sure he was going to get on over the Golden Boy this time. "How plebeian."

Potter was just walking in through the Entrance Doors, dripping wet and carrying his broom as Draco called his insult. He grinned as the Slytherins around him laughed and jeered at his comment.

Potter just smirked – _again?_ - waving his wand first over himself, drying himself off, then at his broom, sending it zooming away in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He didn't even bother saying the words! Potter had obviously grown a big head after defeating the Dark Lord, not that his ego hadn't been over inflated before.

Before Draco could blink, he found himself pressed against the wall behind him with a warm and very firm body pressed against him.

"Aww, Drakey! Did you miss me?" that damned slow, deep and erotically sensual voice whispered into his ear again. A deep chuckle vibrated all through him as Potter nipped Draco's ear lobe with his teeth, flicking his tongue slightly.

Draco gasped, head flying back only being stopped from crashing into the unforgiving stone by Potter's hand being suddenly in the way. His hips thrust unconsciously as Potter nipped at his neck, then pressed a barely there kiss against the spot. "I missed you, too."

Just like the first time, Potter was gone before Draco could even think about doing or saying anything. His eyes shot open, not having realised he had closed them, darting around almost frantically and seeing the back of Potter for less than a second before he rounded the bend on the stairs and disappeared from view.

"Just what the hell is going on between you and Potter?" Blaise asked, looking as gob-smacked as Draco felt.

Draco just shook his head at a complete loss for words.

"Oh. My. God." Pansy said breathlessly, "That was so hot."

Draco glared at her but couldn't really deny the statement. His rock hard arousal wouldn't let him argue the fact.

~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~

Potter. Potter. Bloody Potter.

Potter was all he could think about and it was driving him crazy.

It had been a bloody week and every day since the last time he met Potter, he had inexplicably hardened at the sight of him. That stupid messy hair, those ridiculous eyes that constantly seemed to dance with mirth, that gorgeous toned body – which he hadn't actually realised until a couple of days ago was now taller than his own by a good few inches and which even he couldn't find a fault with. The feeling of that body pressed against his own, those sparkling green eyes boring into his own, that warm breath against his ear, the feeling of Potter's teeth and lips against his earn and neck, the sound of that deeper than he'd ever known it before voice whispering...

Okay, so perhaps his body's reaction wasn't quite so inexplicable. Loath as he was admit it, even to himself, Potter was rather attractive. He supposed the only really inexplicable part was why he was reacting to Potter in such a way now. The only thing he had enjoyed about Potter in the past, was winding him up and getting a reaction out of him.

Well, he was still getting a reaction. He just didn't understand the sudden change in that reaction or how he was supposed to react back.

_Fuck_, he swore mentally. Here he was lying in bed, naked and trying to get his end away and all he could think of was Potter. The very person he had been trying not to think about.

With a sigh of annoyance, Draco closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around himself. He imagined a smaller, lithe bloke, writhing beneath him. As much as he would have like to imagine a blond, just to get away from any similarity to Potter, the bloke was a brunet, of course. Draco valued aesthetics highly and the colour contrast between his very fair colouring and a well tanned brunet always appealed to him. He imagined pinning the brunet's wrist above his head, kissing him hard and moving his free hand to pluck at the brunet's nipples.

He imagined the taste of fresh sweat on his tongue as he licked up his neck. His hand moved faster as his breathing sped up. He imagined bending down to lick and suckle at those small rose coloured nipples, the brunet moaning loudly beneath him.

His imagination had him flipped over suddenly, pinned beneath a larger brunet, encased in the warm radiating of the taller bloke on top of him. Hard hips pinned his own in place as a hand moved to pin his hands in the same style he had been pinning the brunet only moments before. He gasped as his imagined brunet suddenly thrust against him, hard erection against hard erection. His eyes shot up to the eyes of the bloke pinning him down and groaned, reaching orgasm instantly as his eyes connected with emerald green.

Draco's eyes shot open as the last waves of his orgasm washed over him. He lay, gasping into the night, mind racing and whirling, yet not making any sense.

All the confusion and denial in the world couldn't change the fact that he wanted Harry bloody Potter, though.

Well, he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy always got what he wanted. Even if it was apparently Harry bloody Potter. So, he was going to get himself Harry Potter.

The big question now was, what was he going to do with Potter once he got him? Did he just want a quick shag? Was it just lust for the forbidden and once he had a real taste would grow bored? Or was it more?

~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~

"Potter! I want a word with you!" Draco called as he saw the Golden Trio walking towards him in the third floor corridor.

Potter turned to look at Draco for a moment, before turning back to his little friends and whispering. Granger shot him a smirk and Weasel dropped his head into his hands, earning a laugh from Potter before the two broke off and walked away. Potter turned back to Draco and nodded, opening a door and stepping through.

That wasn't quite what Draco had in mind, who knew what Potter would do in a private setting without witnesses. It was supposed to be Draco dragging Potter into an empty room. Draco took a deep breath, weighing the pros and cons of following, before reminding himself he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's weren't scared of anything. Not that he was scared of Potter or what Potter might do, just possibly a little nervous. Yes, nervous of Potter's new unpredictability. This was what he had hoped for, anyway – getting Potter all alone.

He shrugged off Blaise and Pansy, who were clucking in his ear and followed Potter into the room.

Potter closed the door behind him, flicking his wand in several patterns Draco didn't recognise and not even bothering to say the spells aloud, again. The last one Draco did recognise though as a Silencing Spell, which didn't help with his nerves. Potter obviously thought something was going to need keeping quiet, Draco just didn't know quite what to expect. Only a fortnight ago, Draco would have expected hexes and that was still his main expectation. He just harboured hopes of something a little more enjoyable, like pinning Potter to the wall for a change.

"So, what do you want to talk about, _Malfoy_?" Potter asked, stepping towards Draco with a cocky jaunt, putting a suggestive emphasis on Draco's last name.

"I want to know what you're up to." Draco tried to reply in his best Malfoy tone, knowing that he failed miserably as his voice broke slightly and he backed up automatically from Potter's approach.

He cursed himself as he realised Potter had backed him up against a desk and was now only inches away. He was Draco Malfoy, he wasn't scared – nervous! Not scared, nervous – of anyone, least of all Potter!The inches between disappeared with just a single step forward from Potter, leaving Draco pinned by his hips to the desk, Potter pushing a knee between his legs and then moving the other leg in too.

"What do you think?" Potter asked, voice dangerously low, almost purring into Draco's ear as he leant forwards and captured Draco's lobe between his teeth.

Draco groaned, unable to help himself as Potter nibbled and sucked, pressing his groin into Draco's firmly in a manner reminiscent of his fantasy. The wood biting into the back of his thighs only added to the sensations suddenly flooding Draco's body and feeling Potter's arousal against his own brought back his fantasy even more strongly. Potter's lips travelled down Draco throat, nipping and laying open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin he could find. That sinful mouth moved around the base of Draco's throat as he flung his head back, not caring in the slightest that he was being kissed by a bloke he had been fighting with for years.

Potter's mouth then moved up the other side of his neck, making Draco quiver slightly as teeth reattached themselves to his delicate ear lobe, blowing warm air against his ear. He hadn't really considered his ears erogenous zones, until Potter. That warm, moist mouth then moved along his jaw, tonguing his slight fine stubble which had grown over the day and nipping at his chin with blunt teeth.

His eyes slowly opened as Potter just stopped. Apparently he had been waiting for Draco to open his eyes because the moment he did and met the bright green orbs, Potter's mouth landed on his own in a bruising kiss. Draco gasped not having really expected it, despite everything else Potter had done. Kissing on the lips was intimate in a way that being pressed against a wall or desk could never be. Potter took the offered chance to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth, running it along Draco's own and nipping at his lips. The brunet's hips thrust against his own, making Draco moan at the sensation of pressure and friction, the wood still biting into him increasing the feeling.

His own hips jerked in response, rubbing back against Potter and eliciting a moan from the Gryffindor to match his own. His hands unclasped the desk he hadn't realised he had been holding onto like a life raft, moving to curl in Potter's hair, moaning again as he felt it was deliciously soft. Potter seemed to take that as some kind of permission, for as soon as Draco's hands moved, so did Potter's. One moved to tangle in his hair, tipping his head further back and deepening the kiss as the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and slightly away from the biting edge of the desk.

The change in position was enough to make Draco's eyes snap open, almost screaming as his orgasm surged through him, completely unexpected and devastating in it's force. Potter held him closer and tighter as he shook in the brunet's arms, Potter's hips increasing their speed and force. Draco whimpered slightly at the continued sensation to his over-sensitive genitals, yet still enjoying the feeling of Potter's lips on his own, tongue stroking tongue. He had a fleeting thought that Potter hadn't once stopped kissing him through his orgasm. Potter broke away as he stiffened and shuddered, biting as harshly as the desk had into Draco's neck as he reached his own orgasm.

Draco wondered for a moment, as the pleasure/pain of the bite swept through him, if he would swoon from the over-abundance of sensation. He hung in Potter's grasp, sated, sticky and knackered, trusting the other not to let him fall.

"Fuck, Malfoy." Potter groaned against his neck, turning them so he sat on the edge of the desk, nestling Draco in his arms. "We should have done this years ago."

Draco sat on Potter's lap more than he stood against him, trying to catch his breath and fight down his rising blush. He couldn't believe he had just came in his pants like he was fifteen bloody years old again. He didn't have a clue what to say back to Potter, his mind still lost in his post-coital bliss and shame.

"What was... that, Potter?" Draco finally asked, once he was able to string more than just gibberish together.

What had happened to his plan of confronting the Gryffindor and seducing him into his bed? Well, it had kind of happened, just with all the key roles reversed. It was supposed to be Draco dragging Potter into a room, pressing him into a wall or desk and... and, well, he hadn't really thought much passed that point.

"Rather amazing?" Potter asked back with a cocky grin, looking down at Draco in his arms.

Draco thought he should probably move but right at that moment, it seemed like a monumentally stupid idea. Why would he want to move from those strong arms and that warm chest, listening to the gradually slowing speed of Potter's heart thumping in his chest.

At his silence, Potter leant down, looking slightly unsure for the first time Draco had seen him since defeating the Dark Lord. Potter's lips pressed sweetly and almost chastely against Draco's, before he pulled back and looked down into Draco's eyes with a soft sort of smile. He left Draco's lips tingling in a way the most heated kiss could never manage. It was a strange and previously unknown sweetness. Then again, Draco had never been kissed like that before, he usually initiated kisses and never like that.

"That was me telling you I fancy you." Potter said with his trade-mark goofy grin but still looking a little unsure of the reception his words would receive.

"I can't claim to have ever received such a proposition before." Draco replied with a raised eyebrow, grateful for the small quip that fell unbidden from his lips.

Potter just laughed, lifting his arm from around Draco's shoulder, the other still anchored around his waist, and caught his wand as it flew across the room. Draco hadn't even noticed Potter drop it. The Gryffindor waved his wand lazily over both of them and Draco shivered as a Cleaning Charm washed over him, removing the quickly cooling and rather uncomfortable wetness in his boxers.

"Don't you ever pronounce your spells?" Draco grumbled, more to fill the silence than to try antagonise his... his what, exactly? "So, what does this mean? For us?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, Malfoy." Potter replied seriously but with a smile still on his face, apparently reassured by not having been immediately rebuked for his earlier remark about fancying Draco.

What did that mean? The Potter was leaving the choice entirely up to Draco? That Draco could have anything he wanted from Potter? Fuck buddies, secret relationship, open relationship? Something in-between?

"And if I didn't want it to mean anything?" Draco asked, just curious about Potter's reply.

He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Potter, plain and simple. Had in one way or another since he first laid eyes on him. And if he was going to have Potter, he would have him fully. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't give up want they wanted or shared. He might not have known what it was he wanted a week ago – that or he had been in denial – but he knew now. Relaxed, sated and wrapped in Potter's arms, it was easy to work out just what he wanted. More.

"Then I would just have to try harder." Potter grinned with a promise hiding in his eyes.

"If I wanted to keep us a secret or just as fuck buddies?" Draco asked, wondering what promise Potter's eyes would hold in those scenarios.

"Wouldn't be secret for long. Nothing ever is in Hogwarts." Potter replied, grin just growing wider and something Draco was nearly sitting on growing as well.

"And if I wanted everything?" Draco asked, squirming as he felt himself harden again as well and heard Potter groan at his movements.

Potter twirled them around suddenly, sitting Draco fully on the desk he had been so recently pinned against. Potter's hips moved between Draco's thighs in a parody of their earlier frottage as Potter bent forward and pressed a heated kiss to Draco's lips. He pulled back shortly and Draco spent a moment staring into the eyes which had haunted his fantasies for months – years if he was honest.

"I'd have to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." Potter replied to Draco's nearly forgotten question, feathering kisses across Draco's cheeks and nose.

He could feel himself loosing control under Potter's talented mouth as it continued to rain kisses down upon him, now moving back to the neck Potter seem unable to resist. Potter's fingers played with his waist band for a moment, before slithering under Draco's shirt, making him moan as his skin shivered at Potter's touch. He pulled out of Potter's grasp suddenly, making Potter growl slightly and pout in a way that did nothing to calm Draco's racing libido.

"You may meet me at a quarter to ten, outside Slytherin common room." Draco replied smugly, pleased with himself for having got such a reaction out of Potter. "But I do not bottom, Potter."

He heard Potter chuckle as he tried to open the door and found it locked, remembering slowly that Potter had waved several spells at the door after it closed. Obviously one of them was a locking spell. He spun around to demand Potter open the door, who did Potter think he was, locking Draco Malfoy in? He gasped as he found Potter directly behind him, or now less than two inches away. He hadn't even heard Potter move!

Potter pushed him into the wall beside the door, grinding his renewed erection into Draco's own. His lips slammed down on Draco's, making him feel weak kneed and dizzy. He gasped, opening his mouth for more, just as Potter pulled away, opened the door and slipped through.

"We'll see about that." Potter replied saucily, letting the door fall shut again behind him, his words echoing around the room.

Draco groaned as his erection throbbed in his trousers, all his earlier shame at coming in his pants forgotten. Potter obviously didn't mind, he would have been quick enough to bring it up or change his intentions if he had, so why should Draco care? Right then he was too aroused to care and Potter's challenging words were still ringing in his ears.

Draco knew that was one challenge he would loose. How was he supposed to win when his brain shut off the moment Potter touched him? The only part of himself in control when Potter touched him had no problem with the idea of having Potter on top of him, inside him. The idea worried him slightly, he had never bottomed before and never even topped a virgin. Would it hurt? He'd heard it did. Would Potter be gentle?

Oh shit! What would Father say? He might not have a problem with Draco being gay, it was widely accepted in the wizarding world after all, but what would Father say about it being Potter? Or if he learnt Draco was the bottom? Would he always have to bottom? Would Potter let him top as well?

He took a deep breath to calm himself before walking out of the room, running his fingers through his hair to make sure Potter hadn't messed it up.

"Draco! What happened?" Pansy asked the moment Draco stepped out.

"Nothing." Draco replied, trying to calm the blush he could feel growing on his cheeks.

What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never been embarrassed about any of his conquests before, why was he now? Well, he had been more of Potter's conquest than Potter being his but...

"Well, it looks to me like Potter just thoroughly snogged you to me." Blaise grinned slyly, eyes running over Draco and taking in his state.

His eyes widened in horror. What had Potter done to him! Did he look a mess? Perhaps his hair wasn't perfect! He ran to the nearest bathroom and groaned when he saw his reflection.

His shirt was untucked, hair ruffled and his lips swollen. A light shade of red danced on his cheeks as he looked closer, which deepened as he looked at his reflection with partial dismay at the mess and part arousal at what had caused the mess.

He pulled his wand out to neaten himself up, even as he raised an eyebrow at Blaise's amusement and shot a Stinging Hex at him.

No one laughed at a Malfoy.

He smirked happily as he listened to Blaise curse and wave his hand about, tracing a finger across his well kissed lips.

He'd never admit it but he was rather looking forward to Saturday.

**End... for now.**

**AN: Umm, well, it's kind of embarrassing to admit but some how during my editing... I've gained 500 words or so... and I'm not sure how. If you spot some huge cock up I've made and now can't see, please let me know. I'll be eternally grateful and reward you with lemons in later chapters... ^_^**


End file.
